<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【勇耀/Korchu】After Hours by BURVIN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918818">【勇耀/Korchu】After Hours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BURVIN/pseuds/BURVIN'>BURVIN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:07:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BURVIN/pseuds/BURVIN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>不要在别人客厅沙发上随意做爱</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>China &amp; South Korea (Hetalia), China/South Korea (Hetalia), 勇耀</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【勇耀/Korchu】After Hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>警告：普通人设定/加拿大留学生AU/含其他角色出场</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="document">
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-1 pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-0pt pap-spacing-after-0pt">等他反应过来任勇洙已经脱下他的睡裤在给他口交，他口活是真的好，好到才吮吸了两下阴茎就让王耀全身突然一麻，差点就叫出声的那种。</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-1 pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-0pt pap-spacing-after-0pt">他只能咬住自己的衣服，控制住自己射进帮自己口交的韩国男孩的嘴里生理反应，假如自己一下就射了，那任勇洙最后会拿这事在交流的时候做弄他，在写小组作业的时候往他耳朵上吹气，之前说什么“大哥在床上叫的更浪荡点好。”说得他面红耳赤，但面对那张脸又下不去手。这次可能要换成：“还记得之前我帮你口交你一下子就开心得射了好多吗大哥。”</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-1 pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-0pt pap-spacing-after-0pt"> </p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-1 pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-0pt pap-spacing-after-0pt">这一切都要从这周末他们去威廉姆森教授家做客说起，去一个加拿大教授家里做客他自然会欢迎所有客人，给你们做枫糖浆饼和法式炖土豆。“我养兄是英国人，他的朋友教的我做这道菜。”威廉姆森补充自己为什么喜欢法式炖土豆，王耀对他的关系网到还挺感兴趣，换句话说他打心底喜欢八卦。于是便倾听下去。</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-1 pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-0pt pap-spacing-after-0pt">任勇洙则是带着耳机一边听歌一边刷游戏副本，从他脸上能看出这局他是赢了。王耀看过他输了时候的臭脸，同时会夹带很多他听不懂的韩式粗口和所有人都能听懂的韩式粗口。</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-1 pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-0pt pap-spacing-after-0pt">饭后两个人自然是在威廉姆森那张松软适度又宽大的沙发上躺着吃零食，这张沙发宽大到能并排躺下两个人。任勇洙自然是心底里遗憾独居的加拿大人为什么要买这么大的沙发，想了想加拿大国土面积那么大人口也不多就相对的理解了。</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-1 pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-0pt pap-spacing-after-0pt">“大哥，我是很好奇的，你说教授家后院怎么和森林连着了，不会进猛兽什么的吗？”</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-1 pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-0pt pap-spacing-after-0pt">“哦…你说的正好，上次我和朋友来他家的时候，看到他后院有一只在翻肚皮的白熊，大概有这——这么大。我和朋友都吓得不轻，去问教授需不需要叫消防把它请走，然后呢，教授说对不起，走去院子里说了一声，而且用很轻柔的语气说「麻烦你暂时离开一下，今天有客人来哦」熊就蹭了蹭他，慢吞吞的走进森林了。”</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-1 pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-0pt pap-spacing-after-0pt">“还可以这样的吗———？！大哥，好神奇啊！”</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-1 pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-0pt pap-spacing-after-0pt"> </p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-1 pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-0pt pap-spacing-after-0pt">“新闻里说今晚有大雪，你们家离这边近吗？”</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-1 pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-0pt pap-spacing-after-0pt">“挺远的，我们来的时候坐了四十分钟的车。”王耀正在帮忙收拾餐具，任勇洙则是瘫在沙发上玩手机，仿佛手指和手机是孪生物一样。</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-1 pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-0pt pap-spacing-after-0pt">“那你们今晚不如留宿在我家，一楼的卧室你们可以借用。”</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-1 pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-0pt pap-spacing-after-0pt">“真是太不好意思了！”王耀这么说着，把沙发上的书和练习册堆起来往一楼的卧室走去。这几天都被邻居的施工吵到睡不了回笼觉，不过今晚可以睡个好觉了。</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-1 pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-0pt pap-spacing-after-0pt"> </p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-1 pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-0pt pap-spacing-after-0pt">是吗，此时在导师的客厅沙发上被室友口交的我居然觉得我有好觉可睡，真是可笑。他也只能拼尽全力去胡思乱想些别的，然后因为一阵阵袭来的快感把衣服越咬越紧。</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-1 pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-0pt pap-spacing-after-0pt">直到他喷射出来那刻才觉得舒缓些，透过微弱的光线他看清了任勇洙吞咽他射出的精液的表情，任勇洙的脸凑的很近，他只能小声问：“你又是在干嘛？”</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-1 pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-0pt pap-spacing-after-0pt">“把你充满爱意的精液吞下去了，大哥。”任勇洙也小声的说，不过是贴着耳廓，往王耀的耳孔里轻声说的。这让刚被口交到高潮的王耀更加羞愤了。于是任勇洙听到他说：“毛毯给我，你不睡我来睡吧。我不就叫你别半夜不开灯坐沙发看手机，早点回来卧室睡。你干嘛呢，就把我口到射了？”</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-1 pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-0pt pap-spacing-after-0pt">“可大哥很开心，为什么不再开心点？”</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-1 pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-0pt pap-spacing-after-0pt">“你胡说什么，我有开心吗？”王耀刚想着把裤子拉上去好好睡一觉就被两只手拉扯下来了。“可我要做全套，大哥，我想内射你。”</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-1 pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-0pt pap-spacing-after-0pt">“我还剩什么选择…？”</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-1 pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-0pt pap-spacing-after-0pt">“还有选择就是冒着大雪去两公里以外的便利店买套，或者你也可以上楼问威廉姆森老师借？”</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-1 pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-0pt pap-spacing-after-0pt">“额…对了，那你润滑油呢？”</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-1 pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-0pt pap-spacing-after-0pt">“带了。”任勇洙从放在沙发旁边的淡紫色帆布包里拿了看上去和化妆品没有差异的一个小瓶子。“它应该正好够用一晚上。”他摇晃这瓶液体嬉笑着说。</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-1 pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-0pt pap-spacing-after-0pt">“你妈的，你带了这个没带套，你诚心的吧？”</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-1 pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-0pt pap-spacing-after-0pt">“好啦别说了大哥，我知道你很想要的，你全身心都很想再体验一次被我抽插到射的快感而不是单纯口交，不是吗？”</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-1 pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-0pt pap-spacing-after-0pt">“小声一点…”</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-1 pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-0pt pap-spacing-after-0pt"> </p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-1 pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-0pt pap-spacing-after-0pt">最后他们“小声”地做了。像最平常那样，任勇洙会把冷凉的润滑液挤在食指和中指上，对准穴口的位置轻轻没入两个指节，内壁把指头都吸的很紧，任勇洙不禁对等会阴茎没入内穴的舒适感感到期待，当然他先是用手指玩弄了一会敏感的穴点周围。因为前入的关系，他看着身下人在自己仅用手指挑逗的情况下前端分泌了不少透明的液体，于是他便脱下裤子，将早就半硬的阴茎全部没入了王耀的穴内，最开始他们除了喘息声和肉体碰撞的声音什么也没发出。任勇洙更加欲盖弥彰的把毛毯放在他们负距离的连接处，而后用在王耀身体里更硬挺的阴茎有节奏的頂了很多次，好紧，他在内心称赞这个令他快要上天堂的穴，他用力一頂时也给用嘴身下人留了一些红痕。身下人抓着他的背部，用牙齿给了关于进出自己身体的回应。</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-1 pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-0pt pap-spacing-after-0pt">“我能感觉到你好爽…大哥。”他又贴着身下人的耳孔小声说，“做完了你一定能睡个好觉。”</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-1 pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-0pt pap-spacing-after-0pt">王耀不信他的鬼话，之前的旅行告诉他了这点。和他做了后他半夜还会在你迷迷糊糊之中内射，而且还不帮忙抠出来。这让被内射的倒霉鬼只能自己在白天开淋浴把黏糊的精液和润滑液抠出来，那次之后，他就再也没答应内射。直到两个月后的今天。</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-1 pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-0pt pap-spacing-after-0pt"> </p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-1 pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-0pt pap-spacing-after-0pt">他已经数不清自己的穴被抽插几次了，这家伙每次到面色和喘息最急促的时候总会慢下来，快射出来吧，他感觉脑子快要缺氧，而穴里有一处痒，痒到很想被快速抽插后射出来。而任勇洙好像懂他身体怎么想的，这时开始加大了一些力度，“你说点什么…我快射了。”</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-1 pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-0pt pap-spacing-after-0pt">“滚吧……唔…”</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-1 pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-0pt pap-spacing-after-0pt">“你把我吸的好紧啊……哈…”这句话说出来后他开始这轮性爱最猛烈的撞击，每一下都让自己尊称大哥的人体验酸麻又淋漓畅快的快感，发出的声音被压抑在喉咙里。然后一股白液就喷在了自己的腹部，他被那阵快感插射了，而后一股液体也冲进了自己的体内。</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-1 pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-0pt pap-spacing-after-0pt">“你还真内射…”</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-1 pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-0pt pap-spacing-after-0pt">“那你想喝下去吗？”</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-1 pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-0pt pap-spacing-after-0pt">“我想睡觉…你回房间去吧，那边的被子多舒服啊。”</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-1 pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-0pt pap-spacing-after-0pt">“我陪你一起睡。”任勇洙把手臂绕上王耀的肩膀，“就这样吧，大哥，我们一起睡到自然醒。”</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-1 pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-0pt pap-spacing-after-0pt">“那晚安吧，什么都明早起来再解决…”困意袭来前王耀只说了这句，便在松软的沙发上昏沉的睡去了。</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-1 pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-0pt pap-spacing-after-0pt"> </p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-1 pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-0pt pap-spacing-after-0pt">“你们下次还来玩呀，很欢迎你们。”</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-1 pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-0pt pap-spacing-after-0pt">“好的，说回来，老师的后院真的有白熊吗？”</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-1 pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-0pt pap-spacing-after-0pt">“它是我的朋友，偶尔会过来。”</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-1 pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-0pt pap-spacing-after-0pt">“居然是真的！那我迫不及待和大哥再来一次了！”</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-1 pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-0pt pap-spacing-after-0pt">“哈哈…行…”</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-1 pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-0pt pap-spacing-after-0pt">王耀则是看着威廉姆森眼睛上的黑眼圈感受到了尴尬，果然只是单纯小声并没有什么用。没有下次，在别人沙发上做爱这种淫乱的事情绝对没有下次了！下次一定去房间的！他在心里向自己保证。</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>